Petits chevaux
by Ladies Star's Bloody
Summary: Les auteurs sont dingues... Elles décident de faire jouer les G-boys aux petits cheveux... Seulement ceux-ci changent un peu les règles... !!! YAOI !!! + intervention des auteurs... !!!Delire!!!


Auteurs : Kino et Camille 

**Genre : yaoi, poullage, sans scénario, sitcom, les-deux-dingues-font-mumuse-avec-ICQ, un jeux de société, …**

**Base : G-W (on sait pas faire grand chose d'autre… lol)**

**Titre : Petits chevaux…**

Blabla de Camille : Vous pouvez vous inquiéter… Bon, c'est du pouillage, comme d'hab me direz-vous ? Ben, nan… Pire. Enfin, vala ! Bonne chance. Et bonne lecture !

Petits Chevaux… 

**Voix off** : un soir les 5 G-boys, à la demande insistante de Duo, décidèrent de jouer à un jeu de société...

Duo entra dans la cuisine avec fracas, faisant presque voler la porte...

**Duo** : Les mecs !!!!!! Je veux jouer !!!!!!!

**Trowa** : ...

**Quatre** : Quelle bonne idée Duo !

**Rélélé** passant par-là : Oh, oui ! Heero joue avec moi ! Je suis prête à faire TOUT ce que tu veux !

**Heero** : Herk !!!! Ah nan !!! Je préfère encore embrasser Duo!!

**Voix off** : Duo prit le coup en plein ventre mais n'en fit cure et arbora tout de même son éternel sourire.

**Duo** : _Tu vas voir salaud... Ça pourrait bien arriver plus vite que tu ne le penses... *haut* Aller!!! Quatre! T'embarques les muets et moi je vais chercher le jeu!!!_

**Fei** : Pourquoi on me demande jamais mon avis?...

**Quatre** : D'accord !

**Voix off** : Prenant par le bras Trowa et Wufei, il les fit assoire sur le canapé... La tâche fut plus ardue pour Heero qui ne voulait pas bouger..

**Heero**: Quatre... Omae...

**Quatre** : Heu... Duo, on fait quoi de la serpillière rose ?

**Duo***reviendu*: Nan, nan, Heero... Ca, c'est pour moi... Ou pour Rélémoche, à la limite... Si tu promets de tenir ta promesse... *à Quatre (chuchote)*... Heu... Embarque là... Je me ferai un plaisir de la faire... Perdre...

**Quatre** : D'accord...

**Voix off** : Arrivant à traîner Heero, le petit arabe n'eut aucun problème pour la Pouffe.

**Heero** *assis de force dans le canapé* : Dégage connasse !!! Je veux pas de toi près de moi... Nan !!! Pas sur mes genoux non plus !!! _

**Rélélé** : On joue à quoi ? Au docteur ? Dit, Heero, on joue au docteur ? Mais pourquoi ils sont là les autres ?

**Duo** : Si on jouait au docteur, ce serait au chirurgien esthétique fou pour... Hm... "t'arranger"... NAN!! ON JOUE... AUX PETITS CHEVAUX!!!!!

**Trowa** *inquiet* : Aux petits cheveux ?

**Quatre** : Chevaux, Trowa... Heu... Pourquoi Duo ?

**Duo** *clin d'œil complice à Quatre* : ... Parce que... C'est drôle...

**Quatre** *entendu* : Je vois…

**Rélélé** : Je peux jouer avec Heero ?

**Heero et Duo** : NAN !!!!!

**Trowa** : Il n'y a pas que 4 Écuries ?

**Duo**: *rougissant* : Hm ! Si... En effet... Wuffie...

**Fei** *se réveille* : WU-FEI!

**Duo** : Vivi... Fei-Fei, d'amour, tu aimes la solitude. Donc, tu as ton écurie perso... Heechan... *hésitant* Tu... Tu veux bien te mettre avec moi...? *tomate*

**Heero** : ... C'est ça ou Rélélé... Ouais... D'accord...

**Duo** : Alors... Les autres... Qui est avec Rélémoche?

**Rélélé** : Je suis pas Rélémoche !

**Trowa** : Elle peut pas être seule ?

**Duo** : Bah ! Comme vous voulez... nan, Rélélé... T'as raison, t'es juste moche...

**Rélélé** : Hey ! Je suis belle, charmante, adorable... Je suis la Princesse de Siam... et l'amour d'Heerounet !

**Heero** *s'étouffe avec un bretzel et se cogne contre la table* : QUOI ????

**Duo** *l'air de rien* : ... Pas trop mal ?...

**Heero** : Nan... Merc... Heu... Hn !

**Voix off** : Quatre s'était peu à peu approché de Trowa et au moment où il allait poser sa main sur sa jambe...

**Trowa** *se levant et manquant de faire tomber Quatre* : Vous voulez du thé, au faite ?

**Duo** *triste* : Mais y sont cons ma parole...

**Heero** : Qui ça?

**Duo** *bas* : _Toi et l'autre iceberg ! _... *haut* Rien... Personne..._

**Quatre** *un peu triste* : Je veux bien du thé à l'orange, s'il te plait...

**Trowa** : Et pour les autres ?

**Duo** : Thé vert... *bas* sale con...

**Heero** : Pareil...

**Duo** *bas* : _Heechan..._

**Fei** : Idem...

**Quatre** : Tu veux de l'aide ?

**Trowa** : Non, c'est bon.

**Rélélé** : Et moi, je voudrais...

**Duo** : Quachou !! Viens là!!

**Quatre** *s'approche de Duo* : Vi ?

**Duo** *loin d'Heero* : Faut qu'on mette un plan en place pour que ces idiots tombent amoureux de nous!!!

**Quatre** *triste* : Mais s'ils ne nous aiment pas...

**Rélélé** : Mais pourquoi personne m'écoute ?

**Heero** : Parce que tu nous gonfles...

**Rélélé** : Moi aussi je t'aime Heero !

**Duo** : C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'ils tombent A-MOU-REUX !!!

**Heero** : *ignore Réléconne* : Qui est amoureux ??

**Quatre** *rouge* : Heu... Nan, c'est rien Heero...

**Duo **: Attends Quatre... J'ai une idée !

**Voix off : **Duo s'approcha d'Heero et colla sa bouche à son oreille pour lui murmurer quelque chose.

**Duo** : Si je te dis un secret... Tu le répètera pas ? Et tu m'aideras ?

**Heero** : ... Mouais...

**Duo** : Alors... Vala... Quatre est amoureux de... Tro-man !!!

**Heero** : Oui... Et alors ?

**Duo** *presque furieux* : Quoi "et alors"???

**Heero** : Bah... Ça se savait...

**Fei** : Ça se voit...

**Duo** : _###_____### Et vous savez autre chose...?_

**Heero** : Non.

**Fei** : Oui.

**Duo** : O.o... Fei... Faudra qu'on parle... Bref ! Faut que Tro tombe amoureux de Quachou !... Donc... On va mettre en place des nouvelles règles pour les petits chevaux...

**Voix off** : Le natté se rassit près de Quatre et lui posa une question.

**Duo** : Dis... T'as pas d'idées de nouvelles règles pour le jeu... Qui serraient... à NOTRE avantage ?

**Quatre** : Heu... Vi, heu... Nan, enfin... *blush*

**Heero** *à Fei* : Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?

**Fei** : Des choses...

**Duo** *à Quatre* : Diiiiiiiiiiiiis!!!!!!

**Quatre** *plus tomate que tomate c'est pas possible* : On pourrait mettre des règles comme embrasser son voisins si... Naaaaan, c'est pas une bonne idée...

**Duo** : Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeessseuh !!!! Ca m'intéresse !!! Continues !!!!

**Quatre** : Et heu... S'il nous prend *image suggestive pour Quatre* *blush* Heu... Notre petit cheval...

**Duo** : Mortel !!!... Oh... Comment on fait si Rélémoche prend un cheval ? Et... Comment on va faire si on est dans la même équipe... Tro et Heechan ne pourront pas nous prendre nos petits chevaux ??? T_T Ouiiiiiinnnnn !!!!... *réfléchit* Oh !!!! Je sais !!!!! Toi et moi on se mets tous les deux et Tro et Heechan, ensemble!!! ^^

**Quatre** : Heu... Vi...

**Voix off** : Trowa revenant enfin de la cuisine le jeu put commencer

**Réléna **: _Je suis sûre qu'il s'est t'asturber, casturber, enfin, je sais plus comment on le dis..._

**Duo** : Tro !!! T'es avec Heero pour finir !!

**Trowa** : Hn...

**Heero** : On voit que ça te fait plaisir... -_-

**Duo** : C'est sympa... Visiblement, tu t'en fous que je sois ou pas avec toi... Gentil..

**Quatre** : On commence ?

**Duo**: z'en ai marre d'être un mal aimé!! _

**Voix off : **Le natté se vint s'asseoir sur un coussin, entre Heero et Wufei.

**Quatre** : Mais non, mais je t'aime Duo...

**Duo**: pas plus qu'un certain... mh!! hmmm! mhm!!

**Quatre** : en effet...

**Trowa** : C'est quoi les règles du jeu?

**Duo**: Quatre va t'expliquer... en détail...

**Quatre** : Moi ? Sûr ?

**Duo**: *donne un coup de coude par-dessus Fei* vouiiiiiii!!!!

**Quatre** : Heu... Et Heero, il est au courant des règles ?

**D****uo **: _#####_____######... heu... Heero..._

**Heero **: Quoi?

**Duo **: Les règles ont changées... alors... à toi Quachou...

**Quatre** : Heu... quand on se fait prendre un petit cheval, on doit embrasser notre voisin... Duo...

**Duo **: _ouais! c pas moi qui l'ai dit! v_v... vous êtes ok, do you?_

**Fei :** _... je veux pas moi !!!! J'ai personne à embrasser... oups...

**Rélélé :** Je dois embrasser Heero ????

**Heero :** non!!!! jamais!!!!!

**Trowa :** Qui va se dévouer ?

**Duo : *marmonne*** de toute manière, je t'empêcherai de toucher à mon Heechan!!! _

**Duo :** Qui nous dit que Réléna va réussir à attraper un petit cheval?

**Quatre :** Fei.....

**Fei :** INJUSTICEUH!!!!! _

**Trowa :** En effet...

**Fei :** je veux pas!!! _

**Duo :** calme-toi Fei...

**Trowa *sadique* :** C'est si bien...

**Quatre :** Si vous voulez...

**Duo **: Non !!! Quatre !!! Je refuse !!! *chuchote au blond* On l'empêchera de toucher à nos mamour et à notre pote !! _

**Quatre :** D'accord ! On commence ?

**Trowa :** Dites, ça ne serait pas sympa si on pimentait encore le jeu ?

**Fei :** Tro ! T'as qu'à te la prendre La Moche! _

**Duo *œil qui pétille*** : Vi ??? Comment ça ????

**Tro :** On pourrait par exemple, chaque fois qu'on fait un double faire une chose différente en fonction du double...

**Duo :** Précise ta pensée mon petit... Pour une fois que tu parle... Et que c'est *intéressant*

**Tro :** Pour un double un, on fait un vrai baiser. Pour un double deux, 2 tours de caresses, etc...

**Duo :** ouais!!!!!! ça me plait!!!!!!! Tro... Petit coquin... Je savais que Le Bonbon t'intéressait à ce point...

**Fei :** _... moi, je touche personne!!!

**Duo :** mais nous on peut te toucher!!! *pense* _tiens Heechan! _ prends toi ça dans les dents_

**Heero (comme s'il avait entendu) :** Hn!!!

**Quatre *rouge* :** Et pour les autres doubles ?

**Duo : V**i hein!!! Pour les autres doubles????

**Tro :** Une idée Quatre ?

**Quatre *encore plus rouge* :** Vi... Pour le double 3, on pourrait masser les... Enfin...

**Duo :** Quachou... Copain de moi... Je crois que je t'adore encore plus... Continues, continues..

**Quatre *rapidement* :** ...fesses ! Et toi Duo, tu as une idée ?

**Duo :** ^______________________^ moi j'ai le double 6!!!

**Quatre *prend peur* :** C'est quoi ?

**Duo :** Alors... Câlin sur les genoux... Plus baiser... Plus mains baladeuses... O-bli-ga-to-ires !!!! Des deux côtés !!!! Et que ça ait l'air naturel !!!! *marmonne* avec un peu de chance, au premier double 6 entre mecs, Rélénaze s'en ira... Et plus vite si c'est Heechan... Et moi!! _...

**Tro :** Bonne idée... Et toi, heero, une suggestion ?

**Heero : **... Heu... Double 4... Suçon… Sur n'importe quelle partie que corps…

**Fei :** Alors pour le double 5, je veux une poignée de main et c'est tout !!!!! _

**Duo :** Ooh Wuffie!!!

**Fei :** WU-FEI!

**Duo :** ... Tu casse l'embiance!!! _

**Trowa :** Fei !!!!!

**Fei :** NAN PAS FEI!!!!! JE VEUX PAS FAIRE DE PAPOUILLES!!!!!!!!

**Heero :** Que voulez-vous... Il ne sera jamais qu'un mec coincé...

**Fei : **désolé Yuy... ça marchera pas ! Vous avez mis vos idées ! Je maintiens la mienne !!!

**Duo :** Je veux les bleus!!!!!

**Trowa : **Je veux les rouges...

**Fei :** Bon bah je prends les verts...

**Rélélé :** Pourquoi j'ai les jaunes ?

**Duo : **Parce que!!

**Tro :** Qui commence ?

**Duo :** on fait ça aux dés!!!

**Voix off :** Quatre pris les dés et les lança...

**Quatre :** Double 1 !

**Heero :** 6 et 4...

**Rélélé :** 6 et 3...

**Fei :** 4+5... Merde... Je recommence avec la Chose...

**Fei :** 3+2...

**Rélélé :** 4 et 2

**Duo : **Donc ! Quachou et moi: 2; Fei: 5; Heechan et Troman: 10; Mocheté: 6... Tro, à vous...

**Tro :** 5 et 1

**Duo :** rélé... à toi...

**Rélélé :** 2 et... 2

**Duo :** *blemme*...

**Rélélé :** Mais je... Ca se fait pas de carresser qqun...

**Tro :** Tu veux que les garçons te montre ? *grand sourire*

**Duo :** ... Tro... Moi, je touche pas cette grognasse !!!

**Heero : **Ni moi

**Fei :** Nan !!! Pas moi !!! _

**Tro :** Je parlais pas forcement sur elle...

**Duo :**_ je le savais!!!!_ *haut* Heu... A toi l'honneur

**fei *qui lance les dés* :** 5+1!

**Quatre :** 6 et 2

**Voix off :** Duo, avec un sourire entendu, déplaca un pion....

**heero *hurle presque* : **DOUBLE DEUX!!!!!!!!!

**Duo :** _AU MON DIEU OH MON DIEU OH MON DIEU OH MON DIEU!!!!!! IL APPROCHE IL APPROCHE IL APPROCHE!!!!!!!_

**Heero :** désolé duo...

**Duo :** _nan... faut pas..._

**Voix off : **Heero passa ses mains derrière le dos du Shinigami qui se mis instantanément à ronronner...

Glissant ses lèvres sur la peau douce du coup, il le câlina jusqu'à entendre un cri...

**Quatre *pense avec un pincement au cœur* :** Il a de la chance...

**fei:** t'inquiète...

**Rélélé *interrompant tt le monde* :** 6 et 4 !

**duo:** mmmmmhh...?

**Fei *gardant les dés en main* :** ... z'ont l'air de s'amuser...

**Voix off : **Heero fit descendre ses mains sur les hanches du châtain et approcha ses lèvres des siennes...

**Quatre *tristounet* :** A toi Fei...

**Fei :** 4+2! 

**Voix off : **Heero lâcha presque brusquement Duo qui s'accrocha tant bien que mal à son pouf et à la table...

**Quatre :** 4 et 1.

**Tro :** 5 et 5 

**Duo :** Allez... Poignée de main!!! à qui??...

**Rélélé :** Attends, qui est à côté de Trowa...

**Duo :** heechan ou... quachou...

**Voix off :** Quatre regarda quelques instants sans ciller en face de lui...

**Quatre :** _Duo, lui a eut... Et moi... Je... Non, calme toi... Ca ira... Mais soit réaliste ! quatre, il ne peut pas t'aimer... tu es tellement..._

**Duo : Aller Tro!!! C'est pas compliqué ! Tu peux pas serrer la main à Heechan... l'est ton associé!! ^^**

**Voix off : **Tro tandis la main à Quatre et atterrit soudainement la tête entre ses genoux.

**Heero:** Oups... désolé... Pas fait exprès...

**Quatre *blush* :** Je...

**Duo :** Troooooooo, c'était pas prévuuuu!!! Fei... ça te dérange si TA règle subit ce genre d'évolutions ??

**Fei : **Pour eux... Nan... Pas trop...

**Rélélé :** 3 et 4... Je suis sûre que les dés sont truqués !

**Duo :** Mais nan, mais nan...

**Fei :** 6 et 3...

**Duo :** N'à moa!!!! mouahahaha!!!

**Voix off :** Heero leva les yeux au ciel en entendant les gamineries de son coéquipier...

**Duo :** Double 1!!! 

**Duo :** Ooohh... c petit... é.è... 

**Quatre :** Vi, mais ça se récompense...

**Duo :** Gneuh? *réalise*... Ooooh... 

**Voix off : **Duo attrapa vivement Wufei par le cou et lui colla un baîser sur les lèvres... les laissant s'attarder...

**Fei :** Rah!!! Baka!!! _

**Voix off : **Heero écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise, de même que les autres...

**Quatre *tranquillement* :** A toi Heero...

**Voix off :** Le cœur de Heero se serra légèrement...

**Heero :** Heu..... 3+4...

**Rélélé :** 4 et 4 

**Duo :** Ooooh... Povre Rélé... T'as du mal?

**Voix off :** Réléna et Quatre se regardèrent, il devraient s'embrasser...

**Quatre :** _J'en ai maaaaaaaarreuuuuh !!!!!!_

**Rélélé :** Pourquoi c'est pas Heerounet ?

**Heero:** Parce que t'es pas à côté de moi... Et c'est tant mieux! _

**Voix off : **Duo regarda Quatre qui semblait de plus en plus triste... Il fila un petit coup de coude à Wufei qui le regarda méchamment...

**Fei *chuchotte*:** Sûrement pas !!! Et encore moins après ce que tu viens de faire!!! _

**Voix off :** Trowa sentait bien la tristesse de son ami. Mais ne pouvant rien faire d'autre, il se contenta de caresser, en effleurant rapidement, le dos de la main du jeune homme.

**Duo :** Aller... Wuffi... Wufei... toplé... Fais le pour Quatre...

**Fei :** bon....

**Voix off :** Le Chinois attrapa la jeune folle par le bras et déposa un tout petit bisou sur le coin de ses lèvres.

**Fei :** Berk!!! _ *s'essuie la bouche*

**Voix off : **Duo, à qui le geste n'avait pas échappé fit un grand sourire... le jeu promettai d'être... heureux par la suite pour ces deux là...

**Rélélé *fond en larme* :** Mais, mais, mais... Heero...

**Voix off :** La pouffe honteuse que ce ne soit pas Heero qui l'ait embrassé s'enfuit en courant...

**Duo :** YEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!! Je pensais pas que ce soit si facile....

**Fei :** Je vais passer un coup de fil, je reviens...

**Voix off :** Le Chinois se dirigea vers le téléphone...

Tu peux venir ? ... Vraiment, c'est urgent... On marche sur tes plates-bandes... Oui, j'ai embrassé PeaceCraft... Comme le sais-tu... D'accord...

**Voix off : **Quelques secondes après, la sonnette retentie. Le chinois alla ouvrir et revient avec...

**Trowa :** Zechs !

**Duo :** Saaaaalut!!!

**Fei :** Comme il manquait quelqu'un...

**Quatre :** Bonne idée !

**duo :** Tu vas éviter de faire des doubles 5, hein ???... Mouahahah !!!

**Fei *pivoine* :** #_#

**Zechs :** Les doubles 5 ?

**Fei :** Heeeeeeeeeeuuuuuu....... on a quelque peu changé les règles...

**Duo :** Sauf que Fei est un rabat-joie!!!

**Zechs :** Pourquoi ?

**Duo :** Parce qu'il est le seul à avoir choisi un règle chiante... Une poignée de main !!! Tu te rends compte ??? C'est nul !!!! _

**Zechs :** C'ets quoi les autres ?

**Fei :** gnya gnya gnya... c'était ça ou violer Réléc... ta sœur...

**Heero :** Des gages... Plus ou moins intéressant...

**Zechs :** Oh... C'ets à qui ?

**Quatre *se trompant volontairement* :** A nous, je crois.

**duo *pas dupe*** : Ouaip!! vas -y Quachou! ^^

**quatre *une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux* :** 3 et 3…

**duo et Fei :** YESSSSSSSS!!!!! ENFIN!!!!!!

**voix off :** Quatre regarda Trowa et vira au rouge tomate.

Le Français fit un petit sourire et s'allongea à plat-ventre sur le canapé, sous les regards plus qu'intéressés de ses amis.

Le petit blond avança ses mains tremblantes des reins parfait du pilote d'Heavy Arms et les posa en rougissant plus encore.

Il les fit glisser lentement jusqu'au postérieur musclé et entreprit de le masser avec douceur.

Trowa ferma les yeux et se laissa faire, aux anges.

S'étalant plus, Trowa s'installa plus confortablement et invita implicitement le blond à continuer.

Quatre, de plus en plus troubler par ses sentiments, ne sut que faire à part faire descendre ses paumes jusqu'aux cuisses pour les faire ensuite remonter jusqu'au creux du dos.

Le châtain tourna la tête vers son ami blond et fit un sourire énigmatique.

**Trowa :** Je crois que ça suffit là, non?

**Voix off : **Les cinq autres, sous le choc restèrent bouche bée (sauf Heero, sans déc.....).

**Duo :** Quachou... wouah!! Que d'initiatives!!!

**Quatre :** ####_####

**Quatre :** _Je... C'était... Wha... Il me manque... J'ai envie de ressentir à nouveau son corps... Je... Trowa..._

**Heero *énervé de ne pas avoir eu de câlins lui aussi* :** 4... et... 4...

**Voix off :** Heero, passablement agacé se tourna vers Trowa qui fit une sorte de grimace. Il s'approcha lentement...

Duo, lui, se retint désespérément d'exploser... mais ne s'empêcha pas de faire crisser le tissu de son pouf.

Heero commença à se pencher vers le cou de son frère d'arme, dangereusement...

Ignorant parfaitement les regards à la fois peinés et rageur de Quatre et ceux, un peu plus indéfinissables, de Duo.

Le Shinigami semblait au bord des larmes, mais gardait son sourire étincelant.

Le pilote n°01 en eut soudain assez de leur petit jeu, il se retourna vivement, ou grand soupir soulagé et heureux de Trowa et Quatre et sauta vivement sur l'Américain.

Celui-ci lâcha un faible cris et bascula en arrière.

Heero en profita pour attraper un de ses poignets et y déposa délicatement sa bouche.

Entrouvrant ses lèvres fit passer sa langue sur les veines saillantes, ne faisant cure des tremblements prenant Duo.

Et puis il baisa la peau, doucement d'abord, puis de façon de plus en plus oppressante... Comme un vampire le ferai avec du sang, il suçota la peau un instant avant de relever les yeux et d'observer la trace violacée qui se formait.

**Duo:**_ mamaaaaaaaan!!! peux mourir maintenant!!!! il m'a choisit moa!!!!! Et j'ose même pas imaginer l'effet de ce "baiser sur une autre partie de mon corps!!!! __##__***o****__##___

**Voix off :** Quatre n'avait pu détaché ses yeux de la scène...

Une sorte de boule s'était installée dans son bas ventre. Il en était même venue à envier l'Américain.

Duo observa son poignet en rougissant alors qu'Heero se relevait.

Trowa ne pu s'empêcher d'observer Duo et son regard dans le vide...

**Zechs :** A moi de jouer ! Double 5...

**Voix off : **Duo leva les yeux et fit un sourire niais avant de poser son autre main sur le suçon.

**Fei :** oh... bah... c une poignée de main, fit-il, déçu.

**Voix off : **Zechs ne put retenir une légère moue...

**Duo :** Bah, tu peux la faire évoluer... tout à l'heure Wuffie a dit "oui" pour Tro et Quachou...

**Voix off : **Zechs regarda les deux susnommés, dont le blond rougissant, et souri d'une manière incompréhensible...

Wufei piqua un fard et détourna les yeux, après tout, Quatre aussi était près de Zechs... si le blond vénitien voulait faire "évoluer" sa règle, ce ne serait pas forcément pour lui...

Duo, lui, toujours dans les vapes ne remarquait pas le regard insistant que lui lançait Heero, ni même celui de Quatre d'ailleurs...

**Zechs *se tournant vers Trowa* :** Je dois faire sur qui le gage ?

**Trowa :** Comme tu veux...

**Fei *tomate* :** ... je...

**Voix off :** Zechs, alors, se leva, se mit en face de Fei, s'accroupi et lui fit un baise-main, à la plus grande gène du Chinois, qui rougi

**Fei :** #####_##### hm!

**Voix off :** Quatre roulait des yeux... En clair, il hallucinait grave ! (Oups... L'ado revient au galop ! lol)

**Duo :** Wouah !!! C'est adorable!!!!!

**Voix off :** Wufei replia son bras contre son ventre, posant sa main contre son cœur, qui battait de plus en plus vite.

**Fei :** Je... Je... A qui?...

**Quatre :** C'est à Duo...

**Duo :** Yes!! 3+4! ^^

**Trowa :** A moi... 1et 1...

**Duo :** Ohoho!!! *part en trip, le poignet collé à la joue*

**Quatre *rougi* :** _Et s'il ne me choisissait pas... Et s'il préférait Heero..._

**Voix off : **Heero regarda le petit blond et fit un micro sourire, c'était vraiment très drôle de voir comment Duo et lui réagissait aux assauts de deux plus vieux...

Wufei aussi était assez drôle dans son genre d'ailleurs...

Trowa ne réfléchit pas bien longtemps... Sans chercher à comprendre la pulsion qui le portait vers Quatre, il se pencha et l'embrassa...

**Quatre :** _Il... Il m'a choisi... Je... Trowa... Allah !_

**Voix off : **Les autres restèrent ébahis devant la réaction du Français.

**Duo :** Hé bein!! c'est qu'il se lâche le petit Tro-tro!!

**Fei :** 3+2...

**Voix off : **Quatre lanca les dés et fit...

**Quatre *rougissant* :** 6 et 6

**Duo :** YEEEEEESSSSSEUH!!!!! L'ANGE DEMONIAQUE EST LACHE!!!!!!

**Heero :** Quatre... on t'attends...

**Voix off :** Duo observa l'Arabe, envieux et inquiet aussi... se demandant si son ami allait pouvoir prendre sur sa timidité.

Quatre encore sous le choc ne releva pas les bêtises de Duo... 

**Quatre :**_ Mais... Et si... Qu'est-ce que... S'il ne... Je... Trowa... Pardonne moi... Je ne peux plus te mentir..._

**Voix off :** Quatre se leva et s'approcha de Trowa, s'assit sur ses genoux et passa ses bras autour du cou de son amour.

**Quatre *murmurant* :** Pardon si ce n'est pas ce que tu attends.

**Voix off :** Il se pencha et l'embrassa. Son âme n'avait jamais eu l'impression de partir comme cela, il ne voulait que lui et jamais son corps ne lui avait fait autant savoir... Trowa glissa ses mains dans le dos de Quatre... Celles-ci le caressèrent. Ils étaient hors du monde.

Un silence respectueux s'était installé. L'unique bruit était la respiration haletante du couple qui venait de cesser de s'embrasser...

**Quatre :** Tro...

**Trowa :** Ne t'inquiète pas... Je reste, murmura-t-il en le serrant un peu plus contre lui.

**Camille qui débarque échevelée** **: "Qu'est-ce qu'un baiser quand on y réfléchit ? Le contact de deux lèvres. La transmission d'un énergie appelée tendresse. Pourquoi recherche t on les baiser avec tant d'avidité ?" Merci... C'est pas de moi, c'est de Gérard Hubert-Richou...**

**Voix off : **Duo vida sa tasse de thé d'une traite et fixa Quatre sur les genoux du pilote d'Heavy Arms.

Il leur fit un petit sourire qui fut largement ignoré et se rapprocha de Wufei.

**Duo :** Dis... c'est quoi cette chose que tu sais?

**Fei :** *se penche et chuchote* Alors... Je sais... Qu'un certain soldat parfait est amo... MMMMHhhmhmh!!

**Voix off : **Wufei s'accrocha aux bras qui le tenaient fermement, et se retourna vers...

Zechs se pencha vers l'oreille du Chinois qui rougit plus encore que par le fait qu'il soit collé contre le torse de l'homme qui l'aimait.

**Zechs :** Laisses-les s'en sortir... Tu dois t'occuper d'autre chose pour l'instant... De toi...

**Voix off :** Duo les regarda faire un instant, puis, arbora un triste sourire. Voila maintenant que Wufei lui disait qu'Heero était amoureux... Mais sûrement pas de lui... 

**Duo :** Bon, Zechs... A toi...

**Zechs : **Double un...

**Voix off : **Zechs regarda le jeune Chinois... Tous deux savaient ce que le double 1 signifiait... Mais ils ignoraient la pensée de l'autre sur le sujet... Wufei se redressa sur son coussin et s'approcha de Zechs...

**Fei : Mais... peut -être souhaites-tu embrasser Quatre?**

**Voix off : Quatre sous la remarque du Chinois rougit. Zechs ne répondit pas... Il regarda le couple franco-arabe, puis se retourna vers Fei.**

**Zechs : Mon choix est fait depuis la nuit des temps...**

**Voix off : Il se pencha et l'embrassa...**

Duo regarda son ami Chinois se perdre dans la douce torture que lui infligeait l'Européen, et posa son regard triste sur Heero... 

Duo fuyait le regard du pilote 01... peiné par la remarque de Wufei.

**Duo: bon... à toi ou à moi?**

**Heero : A moi, je pense... On peut aussi le faire à pile ou face...**

**Duo: non, non... comme tu veux... à toi...**

**Voix off : Heero lanca et les dés et annonca le résultat.**

**Heero : Double 7...**

**Duo : Heu... Sept ? T'es sûr?**

**Heero : Oui... C'est le numéro d'un ciel... Le notre, si tu le veux...**

**Voix off : Duo piqua un fard et bégaya.**

**Duo : Par... Pardon???**

**Duo : C'est bien ce que je crois comprendre??**

**Heero : Oui.**

**Duo : Je... Je...**

**Voix off : Le natté lança un regard plein d'espoir au brun, n'attendant qu'un geste... qu'une parole... ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement d'air... du soldat parfait.**

Heero comprenant la demande du natté, se contenta d'ouvrir un peu plus ses bras

Duo lui fit un grand sourire plein de larmes et lui sauta dessus, plus heureux que jamais.

**Duo: Mon Heechan!!!!**

**Voix off : Heero ne pu retenir un sourire. Son amour avait les jambes autour de sa taille... Un vrai gamin... Il se contenta de le serrer un peu plus fort...**

**Camille *apparaissant comme par miracle* : Rhaaaaa !!!!! Ils sont kawaitounet tout plein !!!!!!!!!! Hey !!!!!!!! Chérie, viens voir !!!!!**

**Kino *sort du harem* : viiiiii??? *regarde* ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ILS SONT CHOUPINET D'AMOUR TROP KAWAIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!**

**Kino : VEUX PAPOUILLER AUSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!! *saute sur Duo et Heero***

**Camille : T'as vu ça ? Zechyyyyyy !!!!!! Bouge plus !!!!! *prend son matériel à dessin et essaye de dessiner***

**Camille : Heyyyyy !!!!!!! Mais et moi ?**

**Kino : Mais... je croyais que c'était Quachou ton préféré?!**

**Camille : J'aime bien, mais...**

**Trowa : Le premier qui touche Quatre, passe la porte les pieds devant...**

**Kino : touche à Mi-mille et tu meurs... *attrape un couteau sous le jean de Duo*... compris?**

**Duo : Hey !!!!! Mon couteau !!!!!**

**Heero : Ce devrait pas être "hey mon pantalon??..." Baka... Mais je t'aime quand même...**

**Duo : Heu.. Aussi...**

**Kino : Allez... Viens Mi-mille... Ils sont plus conciliants par ici... Sauf si Fei et Zechs t'intéresse plus...?**

**Camille *s'approche* : Dis... A ton avis, ça leur fait quelque chose si on les filme ?**

**Kino : Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnn... N'est-ce pas?? *****regard de la mort qui tue à tous les protagonistes***

**Zechs : On a le choix ?**

**Kino : Biiiiiiieeeeeeeennnnnnn...**

**Camille : en plus ils sont intelligent... C'est rare un beau corps et des neurones...**

**Kino : Vip ! Je suis tout à fait d'accord...**

**Camille : Tu crois qu'ils sont comment au lit ?**

**Zechs : Méheu !!!!!**

**Kino : Rooooooooooh... mi-mille... hentai va!!!... on verra ça ce soir! ^^**

**Duo : Pourquoi on nous demande jamais notre avis??**

**Camille : Parce que ça ne nous intéresse pas...**

**Kino : mdr!!! Ou comment casser un Shini...**

**Voix off : Camille remue son nez et beaucoup de matériel de vidéo apparaît....**

**Camille : Au moins on sera prête...**

**Duo : _... Heechan... Elles m'embêtent..... Embrasses-moi!!**

**Kino : yeah!!!**

**Voix off : Heero sauta sur Duo, tous deux se retrouvant à terre...**

**Heero : Ou tu veux, quand tu veux, avec qui tu veux...**

**Duo : Hey !!! Je préfèrerais QUE tous les deux!!!**

**Heero : Tes désirs sont des...**

**Camille : Sont tous sauf des ordres...**

**Kino : Je me disais aussi....**

**Camille *installe le matériel vidéo* : Au moins, on est tranquille...**

**Kino *pique le pouf d'Heechan qui se casse la gueule avec Duo sur le ventre, et s'assied dessus* : Ouais !! ^^**

**Voix off : Camille et Kino fort occupées à s'installer, ne virent pas Trowa, Heero et Zechs s'approcher...**

**Kino : ... Vi et là... Il faut prendre cet angle plutôt... ci... On verra mieux les fesses...**

**Voix off : Elles poussèrent un léger cri en sentant des bras forts, puissants, etc... les emprisonner et les jeter hors de la pièce !**

**Kino : NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNN !!!!!!!!! MOUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!! MESSAAAAAAAAANTS !!!!!!!**

**Camille *boude* *réfléchit* : Attends... Les caméras marchent...**

**Kino : Oooooh Viiiiiiii... Nyark !!!**

**Camille : Et pis... *remue le nez* Je crois qu'ils vont le regretter...**

**Voix off : Loin, très loin, on entendi hurler à l'unisson six jeunes hommes...**

**Zechs, Quatre, Fei, Trowa, Heero et Duo : Mais c'est quoi ces sadiques ! Pas les ceintures de chasteté !!!!!!**

**Kino : MDRRRRR bien joué Mi-mille !!!!... Mais... On leur laisse pas trop longtemps, ne ???**

**Camille : Vi... Jusqu'à la prochaine fic...**

**Kino : Roooooooh… Les pauvres... Vont souffrir !!!!! Nyark nyark nyark !!!!**

**Camille : Ils l'ont cherchés...**

**Voix off : Et pendant que les deux tarées s'amusent à trouver un autre jeu bien connu à pouiller, les six jeunes hommes se lamentaient sur leur sorts... Les pauvres...**

**Camille : LE LOUP !!!!!!! C'EST TOI QUI EST !!!!!!!**

**Voix off : Elles sont définitivement tarées...**

**Kino : Mais nan, mais nan... *tend un pion à Mi-mille*  une partie "d'échec" ??**

**Camille : Vi... Bonne idée !!!!! Ou peut-être les dames...**

**Kino : Nan, nan... de "messieurs"!! MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !!!!!!!!**

**Camille : Et si... *regarde les G-Boys* Tu crois que Heero serait bien en jupe ?**

**Kino :** MDR !! ^^


End file.
